


Gift Two

by crazyparakiss



Series: A Kiss Christmas, December Gifts 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Metamorphmagus Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss
Summary: When his aunt dies Draco inherits her grandson and a perpetual hard-on for the berk. Too bad his son fancies keeping Teddy around.





	Gift Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> Teddy is 17 when this begins, legal wizard age but not legal by most US standards. So that's your warning for that. Also, there is a "het" moment where Teddy transforms his lower half for Draco's viewing-playing pleasure. There's unrepentant snark and just a lot of fun was had making this. I hope you lot enjoy it. <3 
> 
> SmirkingCat is a doll and deserves all the gifts <33333

 

Draco frowns at his dead aunt’s solicitor--Mr Yorn--and growls, “What?” 

 

Beside Yorn, Teddy--the gangly, uncouth youth Draco’s been informed is his second cousin--says, “He means I’m your problem now.” 

 

“Impossible,” Draco seethes, “You’re seventeen--of legal age--you can bloody well take care of yourself.” 

 

.

 

Despite his best efforts, Teddy follows him home, to Malfoy Manor, and his obnoxiously blue hair pales to a shade of white blond. Draco doesn’t say anything as he walks down the long corridor, towards the kitchens. 

 

When he gets close there is a loud BANG and a cloud of purple smoke billows out from the kitchens along with a violent scream. Before Draco can think to demand what’s happening, Ingrid, Scorpius's nanny of two weeks storms out of the kitchen with a haggard look upon her face. “I quit,” she rages at Draco--a purple dust cloud coming out of her mouth as she speaks. 

 

“Wait,” Draco tries but the old woman is having none of it as she storms to the Floo. 

 

“I’ll let your house-elves send my things, along with my severance pay.” Then she’s gone in a whirl of emerald flames. 

 

. 

 

Upon returning to the kitchen Draco finds Teddy sitting on the floor with Scorpius--playing a game of tic-tac-toe, on Draco’s tile. “Don’t worry,” Teddy says, without glancing up, “It comes off with a simple Scouring Charm.” 

 

Scorpius jumps up, excited after Teddy lets him win. “I’m more clever than you,” Scorpius exclaims and Teddy indulges him with a gentle smile. 

 

“You certainly are,” Teddy stands then, pats Scorpius gently on the hair before he moves closer to Draco--whispering, “I suppose you could keep me around to watch your kid.” 

 

With an annoyed curl of his mouth, Draco hisses, “Absolutely not.” 

 

.

 

Draco has a new nanny--Laura--the next day, and she comes with mile-long lost of references for dealing with difficult children. She’s gone by the evening. Teddy, lounging on Draco’s sofa, glances up from the paper when she leaves via Floo. Smirking he says, “That was impressive. She lasted a whole eight hours.” 

 

“Shut it,” Draco snaps. He runs his hand through his hair, and is on the verge of releasing a slew of foul words when Scorpius walks in. Immediately, Draco slips into his role as a doting father. “Scorpius, son, come here.” Scorpius does with a wide smile. Draco scoops him up when he’s close enough to gather into his arms. “Tomorrow a new lady will come and you have to play nice.” 

 

“Don’t want to,” Scorpius pouts causing Draco to sigh. 

 

“You have to or Daddy will be very angry.” 

 

.

 

She lasts about as long as Draco’s last sexual encounter--fifteen minutes, thirty if he’s embellishing--and when Draco comes out of his office he sees--Jasmine, he thinks--running down the corridor with her dark hair on fire. “Oh fuck,” he mutters as he hurries down the stairs. 

 

He doesn’t even get the chance to find out what’s happened--she’s gone before she can tell him to have the elves send her things along with her severance pay. 

 

With a sigh, he wanders off to find Scorpius and reprimand him. What he finds instead is Teddy Lupin making Scorpius eat his eggs, at the kitchen table. “I don’t like eggs,” Scorpius frowns. 

 

Teddy smiles in return, and Draco watches as Scorpius narrows his eyes--a storm of some kind of mischievous magic swirling behind Teddy. Draco doesn’t say anything. Choosing instead to observe, to see if Teddy is as wonderful with children as he’s been hinting at. Scorpius has managed to run off the best in England. 

 

The _ protego _ is subtle, but manages to shield Teddy just in time, and when he emerges from the cloud of smoke his eyes turn red while his teeth grow sharp. Draco realises a second too late when he snaps in Scorpius’s direction. 

 

Scorpius doesn’t scream like Draco expects, instead he sits stock-still and wide-eyed as Teddy shifts back to his usual self. 

 

“What was that?” Scorpius’s question comes out as an awe-filled whisper. 

 

Teddy pretends to be confused, “What was _what_?” 

 

“That scary face you had,” Scorpius huffs in a frustrated manner that is his own brand of childish sarcasm. 

 

“Oh,” Teddy’s grey-blue eyes go wide, “ _ That _ .” His face grows sad, blond eyebrows dipping low as he looks down at where Scorpius was sitting, “Where you being mean to me?” 

 

“No,” Scorpius lies--then after a beat deflates and mumbles, “Yeah...” 

 

Teddy strokes his hair, then with a kind smile tells Scorpius, “I forgive you, but you can’t be mean to me again, okay?” 

 

“Why?” Scorpius, the shit, enjoys being a terror to anyone who isn’t his father. 

 

“If you are the wolf comes out of me, and he is not so nice to people who are mean to me,” Teddy replies with a solemn tone. 

 

“Why does it do that?” 

 

“It’s the protection my mother left on me when she died,” Teddy lies, but Scorpius lights up as if it is all his Christmas wishes fulfilled. 

 

“Your mummy died?” When Teddy nods Scorpius pats him on the hand, offering what comfort a five-year-old can, “Mine too.” 

 

“It’s not so easy having someone else talk to you the way a mum is supposed to when your mum is gone, is it?” Teddy questions after a moment, and Scorpius takes his time thinking the question over. 

 

“I don’t want a new mummy bossing me around,” is his petulant response.  

 

“I’m not here to be a new mummy, I’m not even here to boss you around; I’m here to help your daddy with you because,” Teddy takes Scorpius’s hand and bends to be on eye-level with him, “Despite the fact your daddy would love to spend the whole day with you, your daddy has a lot of work to do and he needs help with his daddy duties.” 

 

“So you’re going to play with me, read with me and make my food?” Teddy nods yes in response, and after another long moment of deliberation Scorpius smiles, “Yeah, that’s good.” 

 

“Look,” Teddy says, directing a smirk at Draco, “Daddy seems to be done with work today.” 

 

“Daddy,” Scorpius shouts and jumps down from the chair he’s sitting in, “Teddy’s going to be my new nanny and he’s going to take me to play when you are busy.” His son is the epitome of joy and excitement as he says these things to Draco. 

 

“Is he,” Draco says with a brittle smile. 

 

Scorpius’s enthusiastic smile is something Draco cannot deny, so he looks up at Teddy, “We’ll discuss your pay later.” 

 

“Of course,” Teddy murmurs, and then begins to  sashay out of the room, pausing beside Draco to mutter, “Stop looking so constipated--it’s not the end of the world, Draco.” 

 

. 

 

Only, it fucking is the end of the sodding world. 

 

Teddy takes to draping himself over counters, the arm of the sofa, the coffee table--his pert arse in the air every time Draco happens into whatever room he’s occupying. Normally, Draco wouldn’t notice such things, but it’s hard not to when the first time he happened upon Teddy--arse up--it was in the bathroom. Teddy had been leaning, nude, over the edge of the tub. Then he turned, wearing a coy smile, to glance over his shoulder at Draco before whispering, “Do you need any help with that?”  _ That _ being the painfully hard cock that had strained against the front of Draco’s trousers. 

 

Since then Draco remembers Teddy’s white arse when he happens upon him bent over every surface of Draco’s home. So now he lives in a state of perpetual horniness. 

 

It gets so bad that Draco decides to take a date night. 

 

“When will you be home?” Teddy asks with a casual tone and Draco grits his teeth. 

 

“I don’t know,” his response is clipped, angry because this boy manages to wind him up. Not for the first time he curses the fact his aunt left Teddy to  _ him,  _ not Potter.  

 

“What time should I put Scorpius into bed?” 

 

“Whenever,” Draco grumbles as he fiddles with his tie. Teddy winds up taking over and deftly works the knot into a decent Windsor. His long fingers linger on Draco’s tie, drawing lazy patterns that Draco feels as if they were electric shocks to his bare skin. 

 

Teddy’s smile is demure, yet coy, when he whispers, “Have a lovely time.” 

 

.

 

Blaise cocks an eyebrow at him when Draco finally quits complaining about his unwanted houseguest. “Sounds like your type,” he tells Draco with little pity. 

 

Draco glares. “How exactly is Teddy Lupin my type?” 

 

Rising to the challenge Blaise ticks off his points with his fingers, “Tall, thin, androgynous, a pain in the arse, and likes to fuck with your head--sounds like every bleeding relationship you’ve had during the entirety of our friendship.”  

 

Draco wants to argue he doesn’t have a type, but the look Blaise is giving him kills the words in his throat. He’s right, Draco hates to admit.

 

“So I have a fucking type,” he seethes, “Doesn’t mean I’m going to fuck Teddy Lupin.” 

 

.

 

Draco really wants to stick to his resolutions--only he never does. A month after his proclamation he’s gripping Teddy’s still pale hair as he fucks his cock down Teddy’s throat while Teddy brings himself off--moaning around Draco’s cock like the wanton sluts Draco’s watched in pornographic pensieves. 

 

He comes and Teddy doesn’t gag or try to pull away, rather he draws Draco deeper swallowing all he has to give. When Draco’s still hard, yet softening cock pops out of Teddy’s red lips Teddy slides his skilled tongue up the sensitive vein, to the head where he presses wet open-mouthed kisses. Draco’s cock twitches, giving damn good effort to harden again. Teddy smiles knowingly--mockingly--and Draco frowns. 

 

“I called you in here to discuss your pay,” Draco grumbles as he tucks himself back into his trousers, “I didn’t intend to ram my cock down your throat.” 

 

“An added bonus, then,” Teddy replies as he lazily stretches across the floor, arching catlike and Draco really wishes he’d quit doing that shit. 

 

“Get off the floor,” Draco commands, but Teddy--as usual--turns, smiling at him instead of doing as told. 

 

“Why?” It’s a challenge. 

 

He doesn’t reply, just glares, but Teddy seems to understand and instead of pulling up his own trousers he pushes them further down his slim legs. Exposing his half-hard cock, and the still wet gleam of his own seed on his flat white stomach. Teddy’s long fingers go to his cock where he begins stroking at the flesh--up and down in a lazy, teasing motion. Draco tries to remain unmoved. His pretend disinterest evaporates when Teddy’s cock morphs into a gleaming, wet cunt. A cunt he spreads with those long fingers, and Draco sucks in a breath. 

 

“How-,” he starts, but Teddy cuts him off with a laugh. 

 

“I’ve got all kinds of tricks--want me with a set of tits, too?” 

 

“No,” is Draco’s immediate reply, and Teddy arches an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything in response, just continues finger fucking his cunt. “Can I taste it?” 

 

“God yes,” Teddy groans, kicking off his trousers the rest of the way so he can spread his legs as wide as they will go. 

 

Draco breathes him in, the heady scent intoxicating, before he presses soft, dry kisses against Teddy’s mound. His tongue peeking out on occasion, teasing, before he grazes gentle teeth over the soft skin there. He sucks Teddy’s clit into his mouth, tickling it with fast flicks of his tongue before slowing down to suck on it harder--to a point that is near ungentle. Teddy bucks against him, “Fuck--yes, do that again.” His hands are in Draco’s hair, pulling, urging, and Draco complies. 

 

He’s down there so long, exploring every fold, tasting every bit of flesh, until Teddy begs. “Fuck me, Draco...please fuck me, now!” 

 

In his trousers, Draco is aching, and doesn’t need much urging. He pushes the fabric down enough to expose his cock, and then he’s crouching over Teddy and pressing in with one harsh thrust. Teddy hisses in pleasure, his eyes bright while his is smile wide, “Yesss,” he draws out. Legs moving to wrap around Draco’s hips as he fucks in and out of Teddy’s welcoming heat. 

 

“Harder,” he mouths, wet and open against Draco’s stubbled jaw, “Fuck me full of you, Draco.” 

 

He does, rocks hard and deep within Teddy, all the while biting at Teddy’s slim shoulder line, and neck. It’s sudden when he feels the wet flood around him, and not long after he follows Teddy with his own, second, orgasm. 

 

.

 

“About your pay,” Draco tries the next morning, and Teddy arches an eyebrow at him as he lifts his coffee cup to his lips. 

 

“I’d say you’re paying me well. I get a free house, free food, free fun,” he wiggles his eyebrows, then adds, “Just buy me the shit I want every once in a while.” 

 

Draco flounders for a moment, but Scorpius asking for pancakes has him snapping his mouth closed. Teddy smiles and goes about fulfilling Scorpius’s request, humming the Hogwarts school song as he does so. Draco shakes his head before pouring his own cup of coffee and joining his son at the table. 

 

.

 

Blaise levels Draco with a flat look, “So he’s your boyfriend?” 

 

“No,” Draco denies hotly, “Did you not just listen to the story I told you.” 

 

With an unamused tone, Blaise says, “Yes, I did, and it sounds like you’ve procured yourself a serious boyfriend.” 

 

“He’s my son’s nanny, Blaise,” Draco dismisses him easily.

 

Blaise shoots him another look, “Whatever you say, Draco.” 

 

. 

 

After a few months, Teddy moves into Draco’s room. Then he starts appearing in all of the pictures, alongside Scorpius and Draco. He arranges playdates with Scorpius’s friends’ mothers, and they take lunch together on the Alley. He asks to redecorate one of the unused rooms for his use and Draco gives him the key to the family vault, trusting him implicitly. 

 

It’s a year and a half later that Draco sits up in bed. Teddy’s asleep on his bare chest, and his eyes flutter open--waking with Draco’s sudden movement. 

 

“What’s the matter,” Teddy enquires, cupping Draco’s jaw--smoothing gentle fingers over Draco’s stubble. 

 

“You’re my boyfriend, aren’t you?” Draco sounds absolutely mortified. 

 

“If you want to label it, I’d say  _ yes _ , I am,” Teddy rolls his eyes, giving a little laugh at Draco’s expense. 

 

“Fuck, I’m going to have to tell Blaise he’s right,” he’s horrified by the thought. 

 

“Would you like me to do something nice for you to take away the sting of your defeat,” Teddy kisses against his neck, skilled hands trailing down Draco’s stomach--fingertips brushing through the hair that trails from his navel to cock. 

 

So, Blaise is fucking right, but he can have that small victory while Draco gets to have Teddy. 


End file.
